


Demons of Ironwood Scraps

by totemwolfie



Series: Demons of Ironwood [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beheading, Blood, Demons, Elf, Faun - Freeform, Gay Sex, Halfbreed, M/M, Magic, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Saytr, Sidhe, The Goblin Market, Valkyrie - Freeform, alpha demon, demons of ironwood, dirty omega sex, inferno demon, off-world markets, omega elf, omega faun, predator - Freeform, short story collection, storm demon, the bed caught fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: A collection of unfinished scraps, drabbles, and very short-stories for my Demons of Ironwood series.
Relationships: Tarmon/Cian, Thrace/Oliver, amon/elijah
Series: Demons of Ironwood [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117452
Comments: 50
Kudos: 85





	1. Amon and Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a place for me to share unfinished story scraps, drabbles, and very short-stories. In the past I've tried to force ideas into incredibly short stories, or simply deleted them. But I thought, why not start a new work where I can share these scraps? Sometimes they're cute, and fun, but mostly just stupid. Maybe they'll be absorbed into books or short-stories, or inspire me to write something new, but this way I won't feel pressured to do it. 
> 
> Each chapter will be a different scrap/unfinished short/something weird and random.
> 
> The tags will change whenever I update. I went ahead and marked this was explicit because sooner or later, it will be lol.

Amon stepped through the doorway. The weather that morning was perfect in the Olympian Meadows. The sky blue and cloudless, the grass thick and green, the trees filled with busy little birds singing songs and tending nests. He turned in a circle, tail flicking, as he looked for his mate.

Even if he hadn’t heard the familiar wicker of happy equines, he would have found Elijah by simply following his scent. Instead his pointed ear twitched and he turned, heading up a hill. Rocks jutted from the grass, along with crystals the size of cars, shining and sparkling in the sunlight. When he crested the hill and walked around the rocks, he found his prey.

Elly was sitting on one of the smaller mares. Her wings were folded and she was grazing, while a stallion and another mare reached for pieces of apple that Elijah was offering them. When the Pegasus scented Amon they started, but didn’t spook or attack.

Progress. Last time he came here looking for his mate he had been run down by a rather aggressive stallion. As expected the creatures were still a bit skittish when it came to strangers and demons.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Amon asked as he slowly approached.

The Valkyrie halfling glance at the sky. “Mid-morning?”

“I meant back home.”

“Oh,” he said with a coy little smile. “No idea.”

Amon flicked his tail. “It’s after dark.” And he couldn’t sleep without his mate in his arms. He stepped closer, but made sure to keep away from anything dangerous, such as hooves and wings.

“I lost track of time,” Elijah said. “She let me ride her.”

Amon’s heart nearly burst. “Please tell me you didn’t fly.” When Elijah looked away, he sighed, exasperated. “Elly, you’re still mortal. One fall from that height and you’re—you could be seriously hurt or worse.”

“It’s not like I said ‘hey let's fly,” he tried to explain, “she just took off. I held on, I didn’t throw up, and it was… it was amazing. We went up to the mountain—“

“You fucking what?”

“We didn’t go all the way up! We just spiraled down real slow and then landed here with the others. I was safe, okay? She would never drop me.”

“But you’re clumsily enough to fall.”

Elijah scowled, but he knew it was true. He turned and slid easily off the equine’s back, landing lightly on his bare feet. “I bet you could ride the big stallion.”

“I’d rather die,” Amon said, blanching at the thought, “and I’m sure he’d rather kill me first as well.”

Elijah laughed. He walked to where he had left his boots, jacket, and his sheathed sword. He picked it up. “I’m sorry that I worried you.”

Amon hummed. His little mate worried him a lot, and sure, he complained about it, but he would never ever stop Elijah from coming here. He might feel terrified that Elijah had _rode a pegasus in the sky_ but he would never tell him not to do it. Elijah was an adult, he could make his own decisions. He was also the happiest he had ever been in his life, and seeing him happy made Amon happy.

Elijah opened a cloth lunch bag and pulled out two whole apples. He walked to a group of mares that had stayed their distance, still a little shy to him and definitely afraid of Amon, and left the fruit on a rock. Then he walked back to Amon.

“Okay, let’s go home,” he said.

Amon’s tail flicked. “I… If you don’t want to leave yet, we can stay a while longer.”

“If you let me do that, then I’ll never leave, and I have to get those paintings to Reuben in the morning.”

“Mm, yes, he’s been texting me,” Amon grumbled as Elijah took his hand and they walked back to the doorway, still shimmering against the blue sky and green rolling hills. “As if I can force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Elijah laughed. They stepped through the doorway and were back in their apartment in Ironwood City. It was indeed night, the city beyond the windows was dark and glittering, surrounded by the constant sound of traffic. Elijah went to shower and changed his clothes, coming back to look at the three paintings resting on easels in the living room.

Two were nearly done, one wasn’t.

Elijah hummed and tapped his finger against his lips thoughtfully. He looked at Amon, who cocked his head.

“I could finish these…” he said with a flirtatious little smile, “or we could have sex and go to sleep.”

Amon scooped his mate up in his arms, kissing him hard, while whisking him off to the bedroom.


	2. The Faun and the Satyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagine during the Covid-19 pandemic that the Otherkin markets have had an increase in business as demons and immortals chose to avoid interacting with humans. Also, I've been listening to a lot of murder and true crime podcasts (and reading about serial killers) and took some ideas for this drabble.

The Goblin Market, along with most Otherworld markets, was booming, and had been for the last couple of months since the mortal world on Earth had been struck by a massive, global plague.

Or, pandemic, as the newscasters called it.

To Dawn, it was a plague. One that made his day-to-day in Ironwood a bit of a bitch as a lot of businesses and markets were closed or on tight restrictions so he was forced to take his shopping off-world. This week he picked the Goblin Market in the Sixth Circle (you can add Of Hell to be dramatic but the plane wasn’t very hellish with its green trees and singing birds.). He hoped it wouldn’t be busy this early in the morning but he was wrong.

Dawn, who was a Faun (and had been teased mercilessly for his rhyming name) and also an omega. He was delicate and lean, with cloven hooves, a deer-like tail and ears, but had short antlers because of his status. He wore a wrap skirt as it was more comfortable than trying to wear pants or shorts, and a simple shawl. He didn’t have a lot of hair past his upper thighs, but he did have delicate markings on his face and most of his body. Unlike his cousin species, Satyrs, he had a human nose and mouth, though wider-set green eyes, and no fangs. 

He adjusted his bag over his shoulder, tail twitching with irritation and ears flicking to keep the flies away as he followed a massive ogre through the market gates. The ogre was the source of the flies and he smelled fucking awful.

Inside the market was a vast plethora of Otherkin shopping, selling, mingling and talking. Wagons pulled by oxen or large, three-horned horses forced the crowds to part for them. Ground lizards hissed and spit, coming out from their burrows beneath buildings to snatch scraps of food before a scavenging bird could.

Dawn stepped off to the side so he could look the marketplace over. It was very busy; families with children mingled around food carts and a couple large alpha demons were talking with a blacksmith. He saw a fae taking pictures with her cell phone of a handmade necklace.

He went straight for a stall selling fresh vegetables and rice. He spent the next hour just making his way through the market, trading gold, silver, and bronze for food, and even fresh flowers. Dawn’s attention was drawn to the stall he previously had seen the fae at, taking pictures of the necklaces a nymph was selling. He remembered that his sister’s birthday was coming up, and decided to go over and take a look. Maybe they had rings for horns.

But he stopped when his attention was caught by a white satyr, struggling with a crutch under one arm and a bag of food. He flicked his ears and his tail, before changing course. It was an older alpha, and his right leg was bandaged and he was very obviously struggling. 

“Can I help?” Dawn asked as he stepped up to the strange alpha.

The white satyr turned, a snarl ready on his lips, but when he saw the small omega, the expression was quickly gone. “Ah--hello,” he said with a faint flush, eyes sweeping over the faun, “I don’t want to be any trouble to you.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” he insisted with a smile. “I’m more than happy to help you. Do you live close?”

“Very,” the alpha said as he let the omega take his bag, and he leaned his weight on the crutch. “Just down this alley. Thank you so much.... My name is Jym.”

“I’m Dawn,” he said as he walked with the limping alpha. “Are you… are you okay?”

“Oh, yes,” he said with a laugh. “I had a bit of a dispute with another satyr, and my leg was broken. But it’s healing quite well. I’m feeling better every second.”

They left the market behind them as they walked down the alley. It was clean and quiet here, and the sky above the buildings was a bright blue against their red and white brick and stone. There was laundry hanging out to dry on lines stretched between buildings, and some windows held flower boxes and he could smell their sweet fragrance. They walked down one block and turned a corner, but instead of stairways to apartments and window boxes full of flowers, it was a dead-end and the ground was dirty and trash overflowed from a dumpster.

Dawn frowned worriedly. “What is this?” 

The alpha turned around as he dropped the crutch. He places his other hoof on the ground and smiles at the omega, showing his teeth. “What do you think?” he asked with a low growl. “Mm, you smell delicious and ripe.”

Dawn realized a second too late what was going on, and what he had been conned into. The satyr charged him and rammed him with his curled horns, slamming him back into the brick wall behind him. Dawn wheezed for breath as the bags fell, items scattering across the ground. He could smell blood from the scrape on his shoulder and his knee from where it hit the pavement. 

A large hand grabbed him by his hair and jerked him forward. Dawn yelped. “Stop--! Let me go!” he shouted.

“Shut the fuck up,” the satyr snarled as he shook the omega. “This will be over quick and if you’re good, I’ll let you go.”

He could smell the alpha’s heavy scent of arousal and immediately felt nauseous. He struggled against the hand in his hair, only to yelp with a hoof connected with his stomach. He slumped over, gagging and gasping, when he shoved into the ground and he tasted blood from the impact.

He wasn’t going to lay here and let this alpha rape and then kill him. Dawn knew this alpha wasn’t going to let him go, he was going to kill him. All this had been done far too smoothly for it to be the first time. He growled and kicked out, rolling over onto his back and yelled for help. He kicked and punched, even as the alpha kicked him back, and then closed his hands around his throat.

Dawn gagged and clawed at the hands around his throat. The world started to turn black, spots growing bigger and bigger. He slumped back, hands dropping, when he felt something hot and wet across his chest.

It was quiet. He could breathe. Dawn’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. His attention was caught by three things at once. First, he was covered in blood but it wasn’t his own. Second, the satyr was lying nearby, headless. Third, there was another alpha standing in the alley, this one holding a long sword that was blooded. It was a Storm Demon, his tail was twitching and his lips pulled into a growl of disgust.

Dawn gasped and the new alpha turned to look at him.

The Storm demon, still holding the satyr’s severed head, tossed it into the nearest pile of trash.

“Are you okay?” the Storm demon asked as he stepped closer.

Dawn looked down at himself, then up again. Tears burned in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He felt so stupid! Of course it had been a trap. He should have known better. He struggled to reign in his emotions and said, “I feel like such a fucking idiot.”

The Storm demon tsked. “You did nothing wrong, faun. This monster has been preying on omegas in the area for the last couple of weeks. I’ve been hunting him across several worlds, before I tracked him here.”

Dawn slowly stood up. He frowned at the sticky blood on his chest and pulled free his shawl so he could try to clean himself off. “Were you hired to hunt him?” he asked, assuming the demon was a mercenary.

“No. He killed three Storm demons in my hometown,” he explained. “Young, bright omegas with big futures in front of them. He lured them in, assaulted them, and killed them. When I heard something similar happen in the next town, I picked up my sword and started to hunt him. Now I can finally go home to my daughter.”

Dawn looked at the body in disgust. “How can I thank you?”

“You don’t have to,” the Storm demon said as he sheathed his sword and then started to gather the contents of the omega’s spilled bags. He straightened up and offered them to the faun. “I’ll walk with you back to the market.”

Dawn flicked his tail. “Okay.”

The Storm demon kept his distance, and they walked quietly back toward the market. When they were amongst the crowds again, the alpha bowed to him and then disappeared into the crowd. Dawn, feeling dazed and dirty, decided he had had enough and wanted to go home where he was safe.

He looked back down the alley. Going with the alpha had been a mistake, he knew there were so many alphas out there that preyed on omegas, mated or not. He would have to pay more attention to his surroundings, and maybe start carrying a knife.

He stopped to buy his sister a set of rings for her horns, then went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep the tags updated whenever I add something new here.


	3. Oliver's Halloween Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This very much is a unfinished scrap. I really want to write this, but I haven't been able to write (obvious, since I haven't updated shit lately.) But I really love the idea that Oliver's students trick-or-treat at his house. I just love Oliver. He deserves more stories.

“So this is something you do every year?”

Oliver, who had his glamour down, continued to pour bags of candy into a large plastic cauldron. He was wearing jeans and one of his hoodies that had holes cut in the back for his delicate wings.

“Yup,” Oliver said. “Halloween is every year.”

“And you feel safe to do this without glamour?” The demon prince asked with a concerned frown.

Oliver turned to Thrace. “Have you ever experienced this mortal holiday?”

“No.”

“Do you have any idea what it is?”

Thrace looked at the large bowl of candy. There was also a smaller bowl with treats labeled “gluten-free” and “peanut free.” He shrugged. “It has something to do with treats? Or you’re about to start your heat cycle.”

Oliver blushed. He did crave a lot of sugar during his cycle. “No, I’m not. This is… I don’t know how to explain it without making it sound stupid. You’ve lived in Ironwood for years and you’ve never dealt with trick-or-treaters?”

Thrace shrugged sheepishly. “I live very far in the country and I trace to and from work.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed. “Human children, and sometimes adults, dress up in costumes and go door-to-door and get candy treats.”

Thrace cocked an eyebrow. “Okay…”

“You’ll see soon enough. You can probably leave your glamour down,” Oliver said.

“These are small human children?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to frighten them.”

Oliver smiled. “Okay.”

“And you’re sure you’re comfortable with leaving yours down?” Thrace asked again. He looked at the beautiful halfling. After rekindling their relationship last month Thrace had seen the omega of every weekend and sometimes during the week if neither was too busy.

Oliver turned to look at the alpha sitting on his loveseat. Thrace has his glamour up, making him look like an extremely handsome dark-skinned human man wearing a tight t-shirt and form fitting blue jeans. Under all that magic was a blue-skinned demon prince with the horns of a god and dick to match.

“What?” Thrace asked.

“You don’t need to worry about me so much,” Oliver said. “I know what I’m doing.” He has gone through many Halloweens and always enjoyed it, in the past he may have even gone out with friends to a bar. Tonight he had planned on an evening inside. He had ordered take-out from his favorite Italian restaurant and had Hocus Pocus on the television.

Thrace then asked, as he gestured to the movie, “I’ve seen this. It’s not bad. Very silly.”

“I love it,” he said happily. He was just checking his hair when there was a knock at the door. He grinned with excitement, grabbed the bowl of candy, and went to open it. Thrace sat up to see what was going to happen.

When Oliver opened the door, five small human children, with parents standing back, all exclaimed, “Trick or treat!” Followed with, “Hi, Mr. Oliver!”

“Look at you guys!” Oliver exclaimed happily as he crouched to the eye-level of the horde or four-year-olds. There were two Batman, a witch, a ghost, and a delicate Captain America. “So who is who? You all look so good that I can’t tell!”

Thrace sat up so he could see, and he felt his heart swell with affection. Oliver was knelt in front of the human children, who were all talking excitedly. One reached out to touch his horns, another his wings, which Oliver happily allowed. After candy and hugs were given, Oliver closed the door and turned around, wings fluffing up.

“Some of your students?” Thrace asked as he stood up.

“Yes. They’ll be stopping by all night, along with other children and neighbors who don’t care how old they are and just throw in a scary mask,” he explained.

“I can see why you enjoy this,” he said as he looked down at him.

There was another knock, made obviously by a small fist. Oliver grabbed the candy bowl. “It’s innocent fun,” he explained as he went to answer the door. This time it was two neighbor children who were more interested in digging for their favorite candy before leaving.


	4. Cian and Tarmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could never stay away from these two. This probably could have been published as it's own short story but it's only 4k and it's just sex lol. Yes, this is a PWP, or a porn with plot, whatever you prefer to call it (it's also omegaverse-ish and a little dirtier than what I usually write.) This started off as a thread on Twitter to try breaking my writer's block, and I guess it works because I wrote this, but then I tried to work on "The Winter Crown" and psssh not gonna happen. 
> 
> I promise someday I will write a couple who actually get to know each other before fucking, but this is not that day.

Cian stopped when he saw the canvas bag hanging from the door handle to his apartment.

A smile twitched at his lips. This was the third gift he had received in the last three weeks. The first one had spooked him; he’d had sour experiences with asshole alphas harassing him because he was a single omega. He’d approached the bag cautiously, praying it wasn’t some obscene gift, but on closer inspection he’d found the bag smelled very familiar.

Like spice and cinnamon.

He picked up the bag and let himself into his apartment. The first gift had been a geode, cracked open and displaying beautiful blue and purple crystals. There had been no note or letter; just the alpha demon’s spicy scent. But Tarmon didn’t seem like the type of alpha to write poetry.

The second gift had been a curved demon horn.

Probably ripped straight off the skull of a rival. It had been polished and had several ornate gold rings piercing it. 

Not sure what to do with it, he placed it on the bookshelf as an “accent piece.”

It was also that gift that made Cian realize that this might be Tarmon’s way of courting him. 

And if that wasn’t as flattering as it was nerve-wracking. 

Cian was tired from work, his muscles sore and his feet hurt. He had worked as an assistant to the local blacksmith for years now, and while he loved the grueling work, he was forever sore from it. Before he went to bathe and change his clothes, he opened the bag.

Inside he found two bars of homemade soap. One smelled of mint and rosemary, the other cinnamon and vanilla. Cian blushed as he thought of Tarmon at the local market, selecting these from a vendor. How many had he smelled? Had he asked the vendor for their opinion on scents? Did he pick the cinnamon because that’s what Cian had told him he smelled like when he was in an especially good mood?

Was soap considered an intimate gift?

He took the bars of soap to the bathroom with him. He started the water, filling the large tub as he stripped out of his dirty clothing. Then, selecting the cinnamon/vanilla bar, he slipped into the water. 

Cian washed the dirt and grime from his skin, then his hair, and finally relaxed back in the hot water. The scent of cinnamon overpowered the softness of vanilla and he found himself thinking about Tarmon. The alpha Inferno demon. They had spent some time together since their escape from the pit, but nothing that Cian would consider intimate. Mostly it was time at the pub, and each time Tarmon revealed he knew more of the common tongue, and didn’t need the assistance of an interpreter anymore. 

While together the alpha had very obviously staked a claim on him, glaring daggers at any other alpha that dared look at him.

Cian didn’t care. There were no other alphas he was looking at. He welcomed the protection from the Inferno, and enjoyed his company. Tarmon had walked him one night, after Cian had drunk a little too much, but hadn’t entered his apartment, only leaving him at his door when he knew the slightly inebriated omega was safe and not in danger of any predators. 

Cian’s drunk and horny brain had been disappointed the alpha hadn’t come in with him. Sober Cian had appreciated it.

As the water cooled he got out, dried off, and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a sweatshirt. The temperature at night had been dropping lower and lower, so he went to start a fire in the hearth and check on his firewood stockpile. Then he sat down to dry his hair and brush it out. It was getting longer, and he wondered if he should have it cut. He braided it while staring into the fire.

Immediately his brain went to Tarmon.

Then to the ugly scar on his arm. 

Tarmon hadn’t meant to burn him, he had lunged and grabbed him to save him from falling to his death amongst dozens of hungry, giant spiders. 

The alpha still seemed to be bothered by the scar, but Cian wasn’t. The moment had been high adrenaline, life-or-death, with no time to think. It hadn’t been on purpose, and Cian trusted Tarmon to not harm him again, even if others thought he was crazy for spending time with the large demon. Inferno demons were infamous for their purple skin that could heat hot enough to melt skin and bone, and for having teeth sharp enough to sever their enemy’s heads. Cian didn’t doubt for one second that Tarmon was a big, dangerous demon, but the alpha wasn’t an out-of-control monster. He was… sweet. He was kind. And he was extremely attractive.

He needed to talk to Tarmon. 

...

In the morning, after a quick breakfast and a few house chores, Cian dressed and headed out. 

He had an idea of where the alpha lived, but it was too far away for him to walk to. Tarmon also did not have a phone. Which meant Cian was walking through town to a healer’s office, where Shara worked. 

The beta smoke demoness was sitting at the desk when he walked in. The heavy scent of earthen magic and medicines greeted him. The smoke demon looked up, and smiled at him. 

“Cian,” she greeted, “is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m here to talk to you. Do you have a second?” he asked as he looked around, hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything.

She nodded and motioned to the chair in front of her desk. “What do you need?” 

“I need to talk to Tarmon, but I don’t know how to get a message to him.” 

Her smile was somewhat devious. “Talk about what?” 

Cian hated that he blushed. “Just something.” 

“ _Mmhm_.”

He sighed, twisting his hands together. "If you can, please ask him to stop by my apartment, today if possible. I'm off work. I just need to talk to him. Please?" 

She sighed, faking exhaustion, before smiling. "Sure thing, sidhe." 

He thanked her and left, stopping by the market for a couple of things. With the colder nights he had been drinking more tea, so he picked up some more, and also a loaf of fresh bread. 

At home he was full of anxious energy, not sure when and if the alpha demon would stop by. And what exactly was he going to say to him? _"Hey, are you courting me?" or "Hey, did you want to fuck me?"_ or, if he grew too anxious, go so far as to tell Tarmon he wasn't interested in him, which was a giant lie. 

How could he not be interested? 

He also hadn't had sex in way, way too long.

But sidhe didn’t court like a lot of other demons. They had adapted a more human-approach, such as dating first. They also didn’t have soulmates, so divorce wasn’t uncommon amongst them. But demons like Tarmon didn’t really date, they went after what they wanted, and left treasures to get their point across. And sometimes severed heads of their enemies.

He threw himself into cleaning his home; washing windows and mirrors, and even repotted a couple of plants that desperately needed it. He was hanging an ivy back up on its hook in front of the window when there was a soft knock at the door. 

Cian, knowing his hands were covered in dirt and that he probably had some on his face, went to answer it. He smelled the alpha before he turned the door handle. 

Anxious energy thrummed through him. He’d never felt this way around the alpha before.

He pulled open the door and took a step back. He let his eyes roam over the large demon. Had he polished his horns? He was also wearing very little; pants and an open, sleeveless leather vest. His long hair was hanging loose, and had many braids scattered throughout.

“ _Cian_ ,” the large, four-horned demon said in a rumbling voice. “Shara said you wanted to talk?” 

“Yeah come in,” he invited and stepped back.

Tarmon cocked his head. “Inside?” 

Cian frowned in confusion. “Do you... not want to come inside?” What was wrong with his apartment? He just cleaned so certainly it didn’t smell bad. Was he allergic to one of his houseplants? “What’s wrong?” 

Tarmon rumbled an anxious sound before saying, “My scent lingers.” 

“Oh... So?”

“If you invite another alpha inside, he will certainly scent me,” he explained. “They will not like it.” 

Cian’s eyes widened. “Oh—“ Then he shook his head. “I’m not... inviting other alphas in. And if I did, I wouldn’t care if they smelled you. That’s their problem, not mine.” 

Tarmon looked at him thoughtfully. “What if they become violent?” 

“Then I’ll have to gut them, won’t I?” Big words, but most omegas knew some kind of self-defense. Cian himself was good with knives and even heavy weapons, as he handled them daily at his job, and sometimes tested out finished products. 

The alpha smiled approvingly, and finally crossed the threshold. He looked around, tail wagging, and zeroed in on the two gifts that were on display. The geode was on the coffee table, the horn was on the bookshelf. He rumbled a pleased purr. 

“I wanted to thank you,” Cian said, “For the wonderful gifts. And to ask... ask um... if they—err you...” he cursed silently. He hadn’t expected for this to be difficult. 

Tarmon was looking at him, waiting patiently. 

“If they meant anything,” he finally said, somewhat rushed.

Tarmon looked at him for a long time before he answered, “Do you want them to mean something?” 

Cian had a moment of panic, because maybe he was reading too deep into this. Maybe it was nothing. He was just an elf, why would someone like Tarmon be interested in him? He hadn’t even been that much of a help in the pit! More of a hindrance who cried too much. He felt a wave of emotions that he wasn’t prepared for. 

“I don’t know,” he finally said. 

Tarmon’s large hand, warm and rough from years of battle, gently brushed the dirt from his cheek.

“Tell me what you want,” the Inferno demon said. “Do we know each other... well enough to court?”

Cian frowned thoughtfully. “Do Infernos date?” 

“No. We take what we want, when we want it. We claim what is ours.” 

“How do... you know what is yours?” 

Tarmon’s eyes were heated and bright. There was a rumble in his chest. “We just know.”

“And you take it?” He asked. 

Tarmon rumbled again, the growl deep in his chest. “Yes.” 

“Sidhe date,” he said. “We… take the time to get to know each other, we become friends. We don’t actually court, like demons do. We don’t… make such big decisions so quickly.” He could feel the heat pouring off the demon, but it was a different kind of heat. And his scent had grown warm and alluring as well. 

The demon looked at him. “Could you date me, knowing what I did to you?”

“I know you won’t burn me again,” Cian said. 

“I would never,” Tarmon promised. “And I will not... hold you to me, I will not force. I’m an alpha, but I am not that way. If you wish me to leave, stop the gifts, I shall. I will not bite you, and make you mine, not without knowing what you wanted first.”

Cian shivered. He didn’t know what to say, not until Tarmon asked if he should leave, and he gasped out, “Gods, no!” 

“What do you want to do, Cian?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure,” he said. Did he want to date the demon? Or did he just want to have sex? Was he only thinking with his dick right now, because all he could smell was Tarmon’s arousal. The alpha was eager, and growing hard. He swallowed.

Tarmon noticed that the sidhe’s scent was thickening; he smelled rich, although very anxious as well. Tarmon purred easily. ”Would you like to mate with me?” He asked. “I think of it often.”

Cian’s heart thundered and he blushed hotly. Gods, he did! How could he not? They weren’t committing to anything... not yet anyway. Tarmon wouldn’t force him. He wouldn’t claim him by biting him. He wouldn’t burn him. 

He chewed his lip as he looked the very impressive and absolutely appealing alpha over. 

“Yes,” he said quietly.

Tarmon stepped closer and Cian felt a rush of anxious excitement. The Inferno demon was so much larger than himself. Big, impossibly strong, and dangerous. A prime alpha. Perfect. Beautiful.

And Tarmon stood patiently, letting the shy, anxious omega examine him. He had been interested in the sidhe since their first meet, and only after Shara’s prompting had he decided to attempt to court him. He didn’t think the omega would be interested in him in that way.

Apparently he had been mistaken. 

Cian was _very_ interested. 

But, he had to remind himself that this did not mean Cian accepted his courtship. Sidhe dated before courting. This was... a good step forward though. He could show the omega that he was worthy of his bed. Cian already knew he could protect him, and provide for him. Now he would show him just how well he could bed him.

And he would prove, to himself, that he would not burn the omega ever again.

He gently seized the omega’s chin and pressed his thumb against Cian’s plush lips. He pushed, and Cian in response nipped at his thumb.

Tarmon smiled. He tilted the elf’s head up as he leaned down to kiss him. 

Cian felt a jolt of electricity between them when their lips met. Tarmon was a rough kisser, his teeth were grazing against his lips and his tongue was in his mouth immediately. He moaned in response, pressing his hands against the alpha’s bare chest and standing up on his toes. 

The alpha kissed him into submission, and that’s when Cian felt the demon’s tail against his backside. It was rubbing against his ass, prodding him through his pants. He was already wet, but the insistent exploration was making it worse. He whimpered, legs weak and mouth aching, as the alpha swept him into his arms.

Cian kissed him as they walked to the bedroom. He crushed their lips together, sucked his tongue, and placed soft kisses on the side of his mouth and his cheek. One hand went up to grip one of the alpha’s four horns, and he felt the Inferno shudder and stumble in surprise. 

Cian found his back pressed against the wall and his pants before tugging down. He urged the demon’s head down so he could kiss one of the black, shiny horns, and as he did, he felt the demon’s tail slide between his cheeks.

“Oh--Tarmon--” he gasped in surprise. He was wet and aching, and the demon’s slender, agile tail was rubbing against his hole and prodding. He let his head thump back against the wall, exposing his throat. Tarmon was then eagerly sucking on his neck, growling as he left bruises on the elf’s pale skin. 

Cian was light in his arms, and Tarmon held him easily against the wall as he replaced his tail with his fingers. The elf was very, very wet. His hole was small, tight, but he could feel that it was pulsing; the sidhe was very eager to mate with him. Tarmon pushed one finger in, and groaned as wetness met him and the heavy scent filled the small bedroom.

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” he groaned in the elf’s ear as he sucked it. “I’m going to breed you well.”

Cian had started shaking out of urgency. He wanted out of his clothes, he wanted Tarmon out of his clothes, he wanted down on the bed so he could be mounted. But the demon was making a mess of his ears and his neck, and his fingers were probing him deep, urging more slick from him, dirting his hand and his pants as he fingered him. He moaned, he whined; he choked on the demon’s tongue as he was kissed deeply and hard once again.

_Oh, gods! This is more than I’ve ever been with in my life—_ He squeaked as the demon pushed in three fingers, spreading them and opening him even more. He was wetter than he’d ever been in his life, and he was absolutely aching to the point of pain. He needed this, right now! He needed the alpha to breed him.

“Tarmon--” he begged, “please, please Tarmon--” 

“You want me?” the alpha teased as he left another mark on the elf’s neck.

“Yes--” he pleaded.

“Do you think you can take me in?” he asked as he turned, taking Cian over to his bed. He dropped him down onto his back and stood over him. He admired his beautiful prey, in his disheveled clothing, messy hair, and bright eyes. Tarmon undid his belt and then slowly slid down his pants, freeing his large cock, fully erect and leaking. “Hm?”

Cian stared at the large cock. It was a darker purple than the rest of him, and the crown was large and wet with precum, which was dribbling down over the length and bulging veins. 

_Did you not expect him to be big? Holy shit—_ Cian wiggled out his pants and his shirt, tossing them to the side. He stared at the demon’s hungry expression, his black eyes, and down to his cock, which Tarmon was slowly stroking. He gulped before he turned over, offering the demon his backside.

He closed his eyes.

_Go slow, please go slow, please go slow—_

He had expected to be speared by the demon’s massive cock, not gently licked by his tongue. He yelped in surprise.

“You aren’t ready,” Tarmon explained as he licked and sucked, groaning at the elf’s unique taste. “I will not hurt you.”

Cian practically melted into the bed as the demon fingered, licked, and continued to open him up. Soon he was begging, something he had never done before, but the words were spilling from his lips and he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Not that Tarmon seemed to mind; he continued to prep the small omega, and also leaving more bruises on his soft skin; specifically his inner thighs right over his scent glands.

He rumbled. “You’re ready.”

“You’re f-fucking r-right!” he moaned. He was ready to burst. 

Tarmon laughed. He kissed the omega’s entrance before he rolled him over. Cian had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy and his face flushed. His lips were swollen from being bitten, and his hair was a mess. He groaned at the sight and settled between the elf’s open legs. His own cock was hurting, he wanted to plow the elf into the ground, but he promised not to hurt him. He wanted them both to feel good.

He pinched a nipple and leaned down to lick up Cian’s chest. The elf grabbed his horns.

“Fuck me,” Cian ordered shakily. “Stop making me wait, Tarmon!”

He took one thigh in each hand and opened his legs more. “Guide me.”

Cian blushed hotly. He looked down at the large, wet cock, before he reached down and touched it with his fingers. Tarmon groaned, rocking his hips forward. He closed his hand around it, amazing at it’s girth and heat, and urged him where to go. When the head of the demon’s cock pushed against his entrance, he let go and laid back.

_Finally!_ The first push was slow, and Cian made a loud sound as he was stretched to accept the large cock. Tarmon had prepped him well, and he was so fucking wet, but it was still a tight, tight fit. He arched off the bed, he moaned, he clawed his fingers down the demon’s chest.

As Tarmon expected, it was an incredibly tight fit. He grunted as he pushed in, carefully as to not harm Cian, until he was pushed in as far as he could. He could feel the omega’s body attempting to milk him, and fresh slick as a result of being penetrated.

He rolled his head back and groaned, letting himself cum. The early release would help lubricate the omega even more, and stimulate his glands. 

Cian gasped, lying back with a shudder as the demon rocked against him, not pulling out or thrusting, just filling him with hot seed. And in response, he came as well. 

Tarmon growled with approval, and leaned down to lick the cum off Cian’s stomach. “Mm,” he sighed, “now the real fun can start.” Because he felt so much more relaxed, the heavy tension gone from his shoulders as well as his dick, he could take his time.

Panting, Cian looked up at the demon looming over him. He could see waves of heat pouring off his skin, but he wasn’t burned. When he touched the sheets close to the demon, he found them hot.

But _he_ wasn’t being burned.

He wanted to ask about it, but his words were turned into a loud moan when the Inferno pulled out, and slammed back into him. The demon laughed as he thrust into him again, harder. Tarmon started to speak, but his words were in demonish, but the tone was heavy; filled with passion and praise.

Cian imagined he was being told how nice his ass was.

But he couldn’t question nor reply as he was reduced to moans, gasps, and cries. 

Eventually Tarmon placed his hands on either side of the Sidhe and leaned over him, his thrusts slow and drawn out. The feel of plunging into such a perfect hot, wet sheath was enough to make him groan and moan. He continued to speak, words in demonish; praises and promises to the omega beneath him. Cian was holding on to him tight, and was sweaty and exhausted.

Tarmon wanted to go on forever, but his small omega, already having come twice and was a mess, was growing obviously tired and sore. So he leaned back, seized his hips, and plowed into him.

Cian shrieked in surprise, his hands going back to grip the headboard, as the demon rutted him hard and fast. Growling filled the bedroom, along with heat that rolled off the demon’s skin. He thought he smelled burning sheets but he couldn’t be sure, as he climaxed again, with the alpha filling him yet again with seed, and his world went black.

…

Cian opened his eyes to darkness. He was curled up in a bed that he immediately knew wasn’t his. The mattress was too soft and smelled entirely of alpha demon. He was covered in a heavy, soft blanket, and could hear nothing.

He sat up, the decision causing him immense pain in his thighs, back, and oh god, his ass, but he remained upright so he could look around.

He was in a cob house, lightly lit by soft candlelight. The walls were a pale cream and there was a hearth in the corner. He knew there were many earthen homes in the hills east of Dale. From the bed he could see a small kitchenette, a couple doors, a rustic handmade sofa and minimal furniture, and of course, weapons, skulls, and trophies.

_Tarmon’s home._ But where was the Inferno?

Not trusting himself to stand, he called out, in a soft and hoarse voice, “Tarmon?”

There was a _woosh_ and the alpha appeared. He looked embarrassed, and his tail was swinging back and forth.

“I did not mean to leave you,” he said as he approached the bed. “I… had to… there was an accident.”

Cian, who finally laid back down as his ass and back demanded, asked, “What happened?”

Tarmon rumbled anxiously. “Your bed.”

He frowned. “What about it? If it broke, I’m not mad. It was definitely worth it.”

The praise made the alpha preen somewhat happily, before he explained, “It caught fire.”

“Oh—“ he gasped in surprise. “ _Oh_ … That’s… does that happen often?”

“Only when I am very… very… passionate,” he explained. He sat on the bed and looked down at the sleepy omega. Despite the bedding and mattress catching fire from the heat of his skin, Cian hasn’t been burned at all.

“Hm,” Cian sighed sleepily. “You didn’t burn down the whole building, I hope?”

“No,” he said with a smile. He placed his hand on the omega’s cheek.

“You didn’t burn me,” Cian pointed out. “Why is that?”

Tarmon thought about it. _“Because you’re mine.”_

“I didn’t get that,” Cian said. “Why, Tarmon?”

“Because… you have grown to be very, very precious to me,” he tried to explain, fearing that a straightforward answer would frighten the elf away. “Will you date me?”

“Wouldn’t you rather court me?” He asked.

Tarmon felt his heart nearly explode. “Yes.”

“Lay with me,” Cian asked. “I’m sore and very tired.”

Tarmon was more than happy, and he shed his clothing before joining the elf beneath the blankets. Cian curled up in his arms, purring happily, and Tarmon felt himself nearly burst with affection.

He kissed Cian’s ear. Most of his bruises were healing, and Tarmon knew the elf would need to eat later to replenish his energy. “When you’re ready, I will cook for you.”

Cian, half-asleep said, “You can cook?”

“A little. I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy.”

Cian laughed softly, the sound muffled against the demon’s wide chest. “We can cook together, and learn what we both like.”

He kissed his ear again. A deep purr rumbled in his chest and Cian fell asleep. Tarmon looked at the small omega thoughtfully, never thinking in a million years things would progress this way, and this quickly. He thought he would never gain the sidhe’s affection, and had been prepared to be his friend for the rest of their lives. But this was so much better. He felt happy. And he vowed to make Cian happy as well, every day, until the worlds ended.

**END.**


	5. Picnic with Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble, this one with the Faun, Dawn, who was written about in a previous chapter. I don't mind having little spurts of creativity, but I wish I could accomplish something more, instead of writing throw-away ideas that don't add up to anything. I don't mean to sound so negative lol.

Dawn sat listening to the sound of birdsong and leaves as they scattered across the ground. It was autumn in Silenus, and his sister’s birthday.

His younger, alpha sister, was walking towards him now. Being an alpha she had medium-length antlers; the golden rings he had given her gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. She wore only an elaborate skirt, leaving her breasts bared. The sunlight also glinted off her pierced nipples. Laminae had worked her way to becoming the leader of the local clan, hence the fancy skirt and many gold rings to signify her leadership. 

She was carrying a picnic basket over one arm.

Dawn’s ears perked in interest. “You brought lunch? I said I would take you out for your birthday!”

Laminae shrugged. “Doesn’t this sound more fun?”

It absolutely did. He followed his sister to an open grassy area, with tall trees crowned with leaves the color of flames scattered around for shade. They sat down beneath one such tree after spreading out a blanket.

“Well, next time tell me and I’ll at least bring wine,” Dawn said.

Laminae opened the large basket. “Sure, sure,” she said.

Curious, Dawn leaned over to look inside. There was a bottle of white rose wine and two glasses; a bowl of mixed fruit, jams and other spreads for the baguettes, and other assorted snack foods. There were pita chips and two different dips. And more important, there were two mason jars with layered cake inside, with lots of icing and sliced strawberries.

Dawn’s stomach growled. “You put a lot more effort in this than I ever would have,” he laughed.

She blushed. “Oh, I didn’t. Avery did most of it. I just put it all together.”

Avery, Laminae’s on-again-off-again girlfriend (who had been living with Lami for the last six months so Dawn suspected it was very much on-again) was a beta faun who had grown up across the field from them. She and Laminae had been best friends for many years before it had turned into something more.

“She’s not coming?” He asked, disappointed. 

“She has work,” Laminae said. “But she promised to be home early tonight.”

“Well, tell her that I said hi, and thank you,” he said.

Laminae poured them each a glass of the sparkling, fruity smelling wine before they set out the rest of the spread. Between drinks and bites, they caught up on their lives. 

Mostly it was Laminae gushing about Avery and Dawn teasing her.

“Speaking of relationships,” Dawn said, abruptly changing the subject away from herself, “looks who’s in the park.”

He turned as he popped and olive in his mouth, a mistake because he almost choked on it.

Across the park, standing with three other fauns, was Aspen. The alpha had been his first major relationship, before the faun had been drafted into war and broken up with him before leaving. When he returned, three years later, Dawn had started to see Pho, who had been an abusive pile of shit. Something he had hid for too long, until his wonderful alpha sister visited, realized the problem, and had nearly killed the other alpha out of anger.

Dawn looked back down at the food and shrugged. “So?”

“He’s single, I heard,” she said with a hum as she opened the lid to the cake. The smell of strawberries, sugar, and vanilla wafted up. “He looks good, don’t you think?”

Dawn flicked his tail. He shrugged.

Laminae sighed as she dug a spoon into the cake. “I saw him at the town meeting last week. He’s selling his parent’s property, because he’s living near Ironwood, but he’s working outside the city now. Did you know?”

Dawn shook his head. 

“Well, anyway,” she continued after a bite, “he asked how you were.”

He felt his cheeks heat. “What did you tell him?”

“Only that you were single again,” she said. “Nothing more. Though... he did ask who your ex was, and I told him.”

He looked up. “And?”

“I didn’t need to tell him more,” Laminae said. Everyone knew Pho was an asshole alpha. Without telling Aspen anything, the other faun had had the look of murder in his eyes. She has to reassure the other alpha that it wasn’t necessary.

She had taught her brother’s ex a lesson.

Dawn frowned as redness covered his cheeks. That meant he had an inkling or what happened. “Lami…”

“He was very concerned,” Laminae went on. “It was cute.”

Dawn looked back again, only this time Aspen was looking, too. His ears and tail shot up in surprise.

Laminae hummed as the other alpha started to approach them. Her brother had grown tense, his large ears squaring out with worry. 

But when Aspen reached them, he bowed to Laminae. “Good afternoon, clan leader. And I hear, happy birthday.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Aspen. How are you?”

As the two exchanged pleasantries, Dawn picked the strawberries off his cake and stole glances. Years of war showed on the alpha. He had scars, and he bore the arm bands and braids of a warrior. He looked strong, too. Fauns tended to always be lean and trim, like deer, but Dawn could see the muscles in Aspen’s legs and back. He wore a plaid kilt that complimented the beads in his hair, and the feathers decorating his antlers.

Laminae invited him to sit and have something to eat, but the other faun shook his head. “We were just on our way to play some rugby.”

“Oh, I do love watching rugby,” she said with a pleased purr. “Dawn, what do you say?”

Aspen turned to look down at him and their eyes met. His eyes were a deep, deep blue, like the ocean at dusk. Dawn felt a shiver crawl up his back.

“No,” he finally said, “I have some work I need to do at home.”

He didn’t miss the look of disappointment in the faun’s eyes.

“But good luck,” he added with a smile. “I know you’ll be unstoppable.”

That seemed to perk the alpha back up a little, and he bowed to Laminae before he extended his hand to Dawn. Confused, he raised his own and allowed Aspen to take it. He thought maybe he was going to get pulled to his feet, but all the alpha did was bow gracefully and kiss the top of his hand. Then was leaving to rejoin his friends.

Laminae sighed. “Really?”

Dawn’s cheeks were pink and his ears felt hot. “I… Do you think he likes me, yet?”

She reached across the blanket and smacked him over the head. “ _Really_ , Dawnie?” She sighed loudly. “Of course he does. If you asked him out, he’d probably say yes. Unless you’re still mad about before?”

“I’m not mad anymore,” Dawn said. He ate a large bite of cake before he continued. “He didn’t know if he would ever come back from that war. And he was gone for many years. And we… We had only been together about two months. We weren’t living together or anything.”

“Do you still have feelings for him?” His sister asked.

“I do, yeah,” he answered easily. “Always have.”

“I’m not going to tell you what you should do with your life,” Laminae said, “but if you wanted my opinion—“

“I do.”

“He’s a good alpha,” she said. “He’s gentle, smart, has a good job and a home. He’s a renowned warrior. I’ve never heard of him lifting an evil hand to anyone but an enemy.”

Dawn promised he would call Aspen later. But he wanted to spend the rest of their afternoon together. After the picnic they cleaned up and walked around town, easier said than done since everyone wanted to stop and talk to Laminae and wish her a happy birthday and also talk about either clan needs or concerns. Dawn found it exhausting and was glad he had turned his sister down when she had asked him to be on the council.

They parted ways and Dawn used an enchanted mirror to return to his apartment in Ironwood City on the mortal plane.

He yawned, not realizing how tired he was. Laminae had given him the leftovers from their picnic so he put them away before he went to his bedroom and dropped onto the bed with a _huff_.

His two months with Aspen had been wonderful. He’d been anxious and shy, and the alpha had been patient and understanding. They didn’t mate until they were in the second month of their relationship. 

Then Aspen had been drafted and had broken his heart and left. Dawn had been so upset that he had missed his heat cycle from stress. In his pain he had then allowed Pho to get close, too close, and before he knew what was even happening he had been separated from his family and friends.

His mother had been happy for him, Pho came from money and owned lots of land, and he was well known in the area. She had scolded and harped on Dawn when Aspen had broken up with him, thinking it must have been his fault. He was the only omega in the family and his beta mother was sure that he had done something to displease the alpha, that maybe he hadn’t submitted properly.

Well, Pho got to him to submit, whether he liked it or not.

Then there was that satyr asshole from last week, who had nearly raped and killed him in The Goblin Market. Thankfully another demon had saved him and beheaded his aggressor. 

He hadn’t gone back since, which he hated, because he did want to. But he got a rush of anxiety whenever he thought of it. But maybe… he could ask Aspen to accompany him?

Dawn rolled over and looked at the ceiling. That sounded like a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a kofi you were interested, link is on my Twitter wolffeathers83 (though I haven't been active on there, sorry!)


	6. The Goblin Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this just before Halloween and meant to post it on Halloween, but I had some horrible cramps (tmi? lol) and I just spent the day on the couch watching some not-so-scary movies and eating cookies.

Dawn stood at the edge of the Goblin Market, ears trained forward in surprise, and then flipping back at his own ignorance. Otherworlds did not follow the same clock as the human mortal world he was from. Back home it was summer and over one hundred degrees, here it was the end of autumn and the celebration of Samhain was in full swing.

All greenery was now brown, rust, orange, yellow and gold. The market had been decorated with dozens of candles, wreaths of leaves and berries, pumpkins and gordes that had been carved and turned into lanterns; bonfires were lit and many of the butchers were advertising fresh meat from livestock that had bans brought in from the summer fields before the crippling winter set in. It was a time of celebration, and more important, nesting. The winters in many hells and dimensions lasted for much longer than a few mortal months.

The city hall and and outdoor pavilion were lit up with candles and lights, as people went to enjoy a hot meal and meet with friends. 

The market itself was busier than he could remember, and while everything was beautiful and seasonal and he could feel the crisp magic in the air from the season’s change, he also felt absurdly anxious.

He had fallen through with his plan to ask Aspen to accompany him and now he regretted.

He could text him…

But he was sure the alpha was busy.

Dawn stamped a hoof and flicked his tail. As usual he wore a wrap skirt, as most fauns did, and a poncho his sister had given him. He was glad he had pulled it on before leaving, because it was cold here. He could smell the crispness of the air through smoke and cooking meat, and there was an occasional snowflake.

He hummed anxiously.

“Dawn? Hello!”

He looked to his left, and watched as a group of nymphs parted for Aspen to walk through. The young alpha was jubilant and beautiful; his horns decorated with gold, his hair braided with feathers. He wore a long coat with a fur collar and a colorful scarf.

“Hey,” he greeted in surprise. 

The alpha bowed to him before asking, “Did you come for the celebration?”

“I—I actually forgot,” he admitted with an embarrassed blush, “I just came to shop.”

“Oh, I see,” Aspen said. “Well, I don’t want to intrude—“ 

“You aren’t—“ he quickly interrupted. Summoning some courage, he continued, “I had actually wanted to ask you to accompany me but I… I kind of chickened out. Unless! Unless you have other plans! Sorry, I didn’t even ask…”

Aspen’s smile was warm. He took Dawn’s hand and kissed it. “There is no place I would rather be than by your side.”

Charming as always. “Why don’t you show me what I’ve been missing?” He asked while lacing their fingers together.

Aspen’s ears perked in interest. “I’d love to.”

…

It turned out that the alpha was more than happy to escort him around the market. And carry his bags. And buy him a meat bun. It was hard for Dawn to not be swept up in the alpha’s generosity and attention, and he had to remind himself that this wasn’t his abusive ex. This was Aspen. He knew Aspen. He wasn’t manipulative or cruel.

Dawn stood back, watching as Aspen crossed to a vendor to buy a silver antler clip. Dawn’s small omega antlers held no special decorations, he was neither a warrior or trying to attract attention. He flicked his tail, watching as the alpha returned.

“May I?” Aspen asked as he showed Dawn the clip, which was actually engraved with decorative knots. “I saw it earlier and it made me think of you.”

“You think of me?” Dawn asked as he bowed his head.

Aspen clipped the silver ring onto one of the omega’s antlers. “Yes. Quite often—“

Dawn had pulled back and pushed up, mashing his lips to the alpha’s. He felt Aspen start in surprise, heard his sharp intake of air through his nose, and then the alpha was slanting his mouth over his own and pulling him closer.

Aspen tasted like red wine. His hands slid up over Dawn’s ribs, fingers pressing. It would have been easy to forget where they were, in a festival surrounded by others, when someone whistled loudly.

Dawn stepped back with a gasp. His heart was pounding and he felt warm and fluttery inside. Aspen had turned to see who had whistled at them, but the buzz-killer wasn’t to be seen amongst the crowds. It was probably not direct towards them anyway.

Nevertheless, Dawn was glad they stopped before things got just too heated. An aroused alpha was nothing, but he didn’t want to have strange males telling him how sweet he smelled and that they wanted to fuck him. It brought back the memory of the satyr and he didn’t want that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry to end it that way, but this is a place for unfinished scraps and this very much is that...
> 
> :(


	7. A New Years In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's almost midnight on New Year's Eve and I wanted to write something.
> 
> Like Elijah, I had bigger writing plans, but I ended up on the couch just relaxing (but, sadly, I don't have a big alpha demon to cuddle me,) and writing this drabble.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone. May 2021 be kinder.

The original plan for the night was not what was currently happening.

Elijah had been invited to a party at Reuben's art gallery, along with other artists and photographers and clients from the Ironwood City area. It wasn't a Otherkin party, so glamour would be required. Elijah had been excited with opportunity to meet with other artists and possibly earn himself a commission or two, and Amon had been willing to trudge along behind him, enduring what he considered hell in order to be close to his mate who would have, no doubt, enjoyed the party.

But now it was nearly midnight and they were on the couch. Elijah was asleep on his chest, and Amon was looking out the window, waiting for the fireworks to break in the new year.

He stroked his mate's hair. "Elly."

A delicate pointed ear twitched and Elijah yawned as he opened his eyes. He looked up. "Hm?"

This hadn't been the plan. Elijah had showered and laid out his clothing to go to the party. But when it came down to actually going... he found that he just didn't want to. There would be lots of other parties and galleries to attend and meet people. He had come out of the bathroom wearing just a robe, and had gone straight over to Amon, who was relaxing on the couch, and crawled into lap. After a few kisses, he had fallen asleep.

"The fireworks will start soon."

"It's midnight?" Elijah asked in surprise as he sat up, straddling the large alpha demon. He looked at the clock, which read 11:50pm. "Jeez, I didn't mean to just knock out like that."

"You've been working too hard," Amon said as he ran his hands up the halfling's bare legs. Elijah had been painting more, and going to the Olympian Meadows to work with the pegasus, then training with local Valkyrie to better understand and use his abilities. His mate was often tired, and many nights he was asleep before Amon joined him.

Elijah nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"I thought you were going to argue with me."

Elijah ran his hands over the demon's wide chest. "With my ascension, the Valkyrie have really kicked up my training since there's less of a chance of killing me accidentally," he explained. "Then they wanted me to see if the pegasus are willing to be mounts for them again, and to train for any future wars or battles they may start or be involved in."

Amon frowned. He knew about the first thing, but not the second. "You never told me that."

"I know. I knew you would worry," Elijah admitted. He checked the time, and glanced out the window. "They seem to think I can just... communicate and control the entire population. I keep telling them I can't. But because the big stallion likes me... they think I can sway them."

"But you can't."

"No, and I won't even try," Elijah said, "They've been through so much. They're tired of war. The mares are having foals, they want to just... live. I can't blame them. I just don't know how to tell Quinn that. I know she'll be disappointed."

"I'll tell her," Amon offered.

Elijah smiled down at him. "I love you too much for you to lose your head."

He hummed. "So, what will you do?"

Elijah exhaled. "I'll tell her. I'll... text her. Then we can go to the house in the mountains and turn off our phones."

Amon laughed and his tail curled, before he said, "Elijah, you can't make those horses do anything they don't want to do. And the Valkyrie shouldn't be asking you to do it, either."

"I know," he said as he threaded his fingers through the demon's hair. "I just want to make them happy."

"I think you need to do what makes you happy," Amon said. "Make that your... New Year's goal that humans are always talking about."

He looked at his mate thoughtfully. He tilted his head. Outside fireworks exploded in the sky, bright gold and red, blue and green, pink and white. They turned their attention to the display. Though the windows were closed Elijah could hear the celebration from the street below, even in other apartments. People were cheering and yelling, spinning noise-makers and honking car horns; ringing bells and hollering. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Amon's.

"Happy New Year," he said quietly.

Amon kissed him back and cupped the back of the halfling's head. "Happy New Year, Elly."

"I'm going to do what makes me happy," he decided with a heavy sigh and a thoughtful smile. 

"Good," Amon said as he ran his hand down the Valkyrie's back to cup his ass. "I'll... make it my goal to do whatever I can to help you be happy."

"What makes you happy?" Elijah asked.

Amon was working his hands under the halfling's robe to grope his backside. "You."


End file.
